Behind These Hazel Eyes
by BrainyBrunette
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de Kelly Clarkson. Los ojos de la castaña brillaban con emoción al regresar a Japón, pero su mundo de ilusiones terminó desecho, cual cristal al caer. ¿Es verdad que el amor verdadero supera todo? Mimato


Saludos queridos lectores! Esta vez vengo con un songfic one-shot! Se que estoy pendiente con el fic Navideño y la continuación de No Hablare de mi Amor… pero escuche esta cancion y me pareció sencillamente hermosa, digna de tener su propio Sogfic… sin mas que decir… aquí les va

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

**Fic by: DaRk LaDy Of LiGhT**

**Song by: Kelly Clarkson**

El silencio… hay mucho silencio… no me gusta el silencio… mejor enciendo el equipo de sonido, para ver que hay…

**Seems like just yesterday.  
You were a part of me.  
I used to stand so tall.  
I used to be so strong.**

_Parece que fue ayer.  
Tú eras una parte de mí.  
Solía pararme bien erguido.  
Solía ser tan fuerte.  
_

Esa canción, esa canción me recuerda tanto lo que viví… me recuerda tanto… a ti… Hoy es un día normal, de mi vida normal, si es que se le puede decir normal, pero no planeo ponerme a pensar en filosofías platónicas por una simple frase, en fin, estoy acostada en mi cama, pensando, y recordando… recordando a ese grupo de muchachos alegres con el que yo me junté desde que fui al Digimundo por primera vez, y que me hicieron darme cuenta de mi egocéntrica y errada actitud. Éramos inseparables hasta que mis padres, por cuestiones de "seguridad" decidieron mudarse a los Estados Unidos sin siquiera consultarme, fue muy duro despedirme de todos ellos, pero más que nada fue duro despedirme de aquel chico, _el_, no quería decirle adiós, porque mi cerebro tenia la ingenua idea de que si no lo hacía yo regresaría, que si no me despedía esta mudanza se transformaría en unas simples vacaciones de relajo, pero no fue así.

**Your arms around me tight.  
Everything, it felt so right.  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.**

_Tus brazos alrededor mío, estrechos.  
Todo se sentía tan bien.  
Irrompible, como si nada pudiera salir mal.  
_

Fue una ilusión que se mantuvo viva en mi inocente mente hasta que se solicitaba abordar el avión en el cual yo me iría, en ese preciso momento no aguanté mas y reventé a llorar en sus brazos, y el me dijo: "Pase lo que pase llegará el día en que nos veremos de nuevo, y estaremos juntos por siempre" a pesar de que el tenía 11 años y yo 10, yo quise creer en su frase y rápidamente corté el abrazo, se que si hubiera estado un segundo mas a esa mínima distancia de el, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y me hubiera quedado, y tal vez "eso" no hubiera ocurrido, pero el hubiera no existe…

**Now, I can't breathe.  
No, I can't sleep.  
I'm barely hanging on.**

_Ahora, no puedo respirar.  
No, no puedo dormir.  
Apenas puedo resistir.  
_

Tres años después, llegó lo que ahora podría describir como uno de los días mas felices de mi joven vida, mi mamá y papi, complaciéndome mis continuas suplicas, lo que sería para ellos "años de tortura", accedieron finalmente a dejarme ir por unos cuantos días a Japón, aprovechando la excusa de la boda de mi prima, ya que ellos no podrían ir, en fin, eso no importaba tanto, lo único que me importaba era ir y ver a mis amigos, y verlo a el… después de tres años de ausencia, lo volvería a ver, si bien, durante el primer año las llamadas eran casi diariamente y los mails semanales, el segundo año se redujeron a una vez por mes, hasta que en el tercer, se convirtieron en ocasionales, únicamente en fechas realmente importantes. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca de nuevo. Llegué ese día, algo agotada por el cambio de horario, pero feliz de estar de nuevo en mi verdadero hogar, por un pequeño accidente que no vale la pena recordar, vi a Kari y a TK después de tres largos años, y también conocí a los nuevos elegidos, todos eran muy simpáticos, en especial una chica llamada Miyako, la conversación estuvo bastante amena, hablamos sobre todos los antiguos elegidos, excepto uno , hasta que me armé de valor de preguntarle a los chicos sobre el, las miradas de Hikari y Takeru se cruzaron velozmente y luego me miraron con una cara de tristeza, sabia que no podían ser buenas noticias, hasta que Miyako, completamente inocente de la situación me lo dijo "Mimi, Yamato es vocalista de la banda más famosa de Japón **y ahora es novio de Sora**" en ese momento sentí como mi mundo lleno de frágiles ilusiones se desvanecían en el lecho de la decepción… Como era posible? Como era posible que EL me hiciera eso a MI con mi MEJOR AMIGA?. No se que semblante coloque, pero, -yo siempre tan perceptiva- me fijé que aunque los nuevos no lo notaron, Hikari y TK me miraron con gran preocupación y tristeza, ellos si se dieron por enterados de mi deplorable estado, desde ese momento intenté ocultarme, sin mucho éxito, bajo una mascara de frialdad… para esos dos traidores que me habían destruido el alma, y que sin embargo no dejaba de querer como mi mejor amiga, y el amor de mi vida.

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.**

_Aquí estoy, una vez más,  
Estoy destrozada.  
No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir.**  
**_

Cuando regresé a los Estados Unidos, no volví a ser la misma, hasta mis padres se dieron cuenta, cuando me enteré de el porque mi querido Yamato no me había vuelto a llamar ni a buscar, perdí todo tipo de ansias de regresar a Japón, ahora lo único que deseaba era mantenerme lo más alejada posible de esos dos… no quería verlos, ni acordarme de su existencia, hasta que en ese mismo año, recibí una llamada de Taichi, mi mejor amigo –chico- allá en Japón, me recordaba que en una semana sería 1 de Agosto, y que si era posible que fuera, para conmemorar notable fecha. La verdad no tenía el mínimo deseo de ir, pero ante las súplicas de Taichi, -y mi ausencia de excusas creíbles-, accedí, mis padres no se negaron y el 30 de Agosto ya estaba abordando el avión que me llevaría de regreso a la tierra de la que me quería alejar.

Ya en Japón, ahí estábamos todos, a punto de partir, para recordar los viejos tiempos, en los que 8 niños salvaron a 2 mundos, solamente faltaban dos personas… Yamato y Sora, yo rogaba al cielo por que ellos no fueran, pero el Todopoderoso se opuso a mi queja y ahí aparecieron, juntos, tomados de la mano, me había imaginado esa escena mil veces en mi mente, pero mi mundo de desilusiones no era tan letal como lo había sido la vida real, si mi corazón estaba destrozado, ahora eran los trozos los que habían sido destrozados a su vez. Trate de fingir alegría e indiferencia, pero no lo logré, así que me excusé haciendo creer que me llamaban a mi celular –lo sé, excusa tonta- y me alejé, a mi parecer los únicos que se dieron cuenta de lo mal que estaba, fueron los hermanos Yagami

**Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside**  
_Creí que tú eras quien estaba  
Destruido, por dentro_

Taichi y Hikari me siguieron, se cansaron de preguntar si me encontraba bien, pero yo no respondía, no se porque no lo hice, ellos dos se preocuparon por mi como casi nadie lo había hecho, creo que el dolor me bloqueo la capacidad de hablar, Taichi colocó una mano en mi hombro, como dándome a entender que tenía su apoyo, hasta que me rendí ante el dolor y comencé a llorar en su regazo, ya que solamente el entendía como me sentía, porque estaba viviendo la misma tortura que yo, no puedo creer que Sora nunca se halla dado cuenta de lo mucho que él la queria... De lo que no me había dado cuenta en ese momento es que un par de ojos azules como el cielo, miraba con tristeza la escena y se alejaba, malinterpretando todo lo que había observado.

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.**

_Pero tú no verás las lágrimas que lloré  
Detrás de estos ojos avellana.  
_

Después de que descargué un poco de la tristeza y furia que sentía, los Yagami y yo regresamos con los demás, a partir de ese momento mi semblante se endureció por completo, tratando de evitar que el viera las lagrimas que lloré, detrás de estos ojos avellana.

**I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in.  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life.**

_Te dije todo,  
Me abrí y te dejé entrar.  
Me hiciste sentir bien  
Por una vez en mi vida.  
_

La reunión terminó, si obviamos el rompimiento de mi corazón, fue un reencuentro agradable, volver a recordar los viejos tiempos en los que éramos inseparables los 8, era una bonita terapia. Cuando todos disponían a regresar a sus casas, el se me acercó y me preguntó si podía acompañarme, que teníamos que aclarar muchas cosas, mi cerebro solo pudo procesar una respuesta, soltada de mis labios con una frialdad y dureza muy poco común en mi persona "Y porque no acompañas a tu novia?", hice énfasis en la última palabra, el dijo que habían terminado, -he de admitirlo, esa respuesta me tomó por sorpresa-, le pregunté porque? Si se veían tan felices hasta hace poco… y no me respondió… después de un minuto de silencio siguió insistiendo para acompañarme, hasta que acepte, muy en el fondo me moría por que me llevara hasta mi casa, necesitaba recordar lo bien que me sentía en su compañía, aunque aún no le perdonaba lo que había hecho.

**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be.  
So together, but so broken up inside.  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep,  
I'm barely hanging on.**

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.**  
**  
**_Ahora todo lo que queda de mí  
Es lo que finjo ser.  
Tan juntos, pero tan separados por dentro.  
Porque no puedo respirar  
No, no puedo dormir,  
Apenas puedo resistir._

_Aquí estoy, una vez más,  
Estoy destrozado.  
No puedo negarlo, no puedo fingir.  
Creí que tú eras quien estaba  
Destruida, por dentro,  
Pero tú no verás las lágrimas que yo tengo  
Detrás de estos ojos color avellana._

Caminamos en silencio… un silencio algo agradable por así decirlo, me hizo sentir feliz por un momento, hasta que…

_Flashback_

Matt: Mimi… -se detiene-

Mimi: -lo voltea a ver con frialdad- que ocurre?

Matt: Ya deja de tratarme así… por favor

Mimi: -con sarcasmo- Oh si… después de ver como te haces novio de mi mejor amiga cuando me juraste que volveríamos a estar juntos en cuanto regresara, y sin siquiera avisarme… después de todo eso no debería actuar así, debería estar saltando de alegría y repartiendo besos por todo el mundo no?

Matt: -la toma por los hombros y se coloca a mínima distancia de ella- No no deberías estar haciendo eso… pero no te das cuenta del motivo por el que terminé con Sora? – Al notar la cara de duda de la chica prosigue- Terminé con ella porque me di cuenta que nunca la ame… y que ella nunca me amó, desde que tu regresaste ya nada volvió a ser igual…

Mimi: -momentáneamente le brillan los ojos, y después voltea el rostro- Ah si? Entonces primero y principal… ¿Porque te hiciste novio de ella? Si se supone que me "amabas tanto" además de que sabias que tu mejor amigo esta completamente enamorado de ella ¬¬

Matt: Pues… la distancia confunde los sentimientos… confundimos el gran apoyo que ella me dio con amor… espero que entiendas eso –baja el rostro-

Mimi: No se si te podré perdonar Yamato… mira ya llegamos a mi casa… hasta luego –entro sin decir mas nada, dejando a Yamato en la puerta-

Yamato: Pero… -se da media vuelta y se aleja-

Mimi: -se recuesta en la puerta y comienza a llorar-

_-Flashback end-_

**Swallow me, then spit me out.  
For hating you, I blame myself.  
Seeing you, it kills me now.  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

_Trágame, luego escúpeme.  
Por odiarte, me culpo a mí mismo.  
Verte me mata ahora.  
No, no lloro por fuera  
Ya no..._

Aun no se porque cometí semejante estupidez… no.. yo si se porque… fue por orgullo, el estúpido orgullo que todos tenemos y te hace actuar de la manera errada en los momentos cruciales de tu vida… pero ya el pasado es pasado, y de nada sirve lamentarse… el destino siempre interviene… tarde o temprano…

Sra. Tachikawa: Mimi! Te llaman en la puerta!

Mimi: Si mamá… ya voy!...

**Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.**

Here I am, once again,  
I'm torn into pieces.  
Can't deny it, can't pretend.  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes.

Mimi: -Al terminar la canción apaga el equipo de sonido y baja las escaleras-

Sra Tachikawa: Hija te tardaste n.n

Mimi: Si mamá lo siento u.uU o.o –Mira al visitante- Hola mi amor! –lo abraza-

Yamato: -La abraza también y le entrega un ramo de flores, una caja de bombones y un lindo collar (N/A: que se veia muy costoso XD… ya saben… el chico es cantante… gana mucho dinero O.O)- Feliz 4to aniversario Mimí n.n

Mimi: o.o n.n Gracias Mattie! o.o espera un momento! –sale un momento y regresa con una hermosa guitarra eléctrica azul y negra- n.n Feliz aniversario Mattie

_Pues… es cierto… el destino se encarga de todo… aunque en algún tiempo lejano yo halla llorado, tras estos ojos avellana._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

_Lamento la mala calidad del fic… jeje pero es que necesitaba escribir algo… además de avisar mi ausencia.. mañana me voy de vacaciones y estare ausente por mas o menos un mes… asi que mi fic navideño se congelará hasta nuevo aviso… y esta es mi manera de recompensarlo_

_Sayou!_


End file.
